spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Want a Reward!
Creator: Cosmobo Editors: Cosmobo Writers: Cosmobo Air Date: 27. 08. 2015 Series: Channel Chasers Short: 6 Season: 3 Plot The Channel Chasers try to get a reward for they´re spin-off. Script (The scene starts of with SpongeBob and Sandy at a award ceremony) Host: And....For best spin-off is..... (Squares come up showing each person for they´re spin off) (In the top left corner is Lebron James. In the bottom left corner is a Roblox Player. In the top right corner is Old Man SpongeBob and in the bottom right corner is SpongeBob and Sandy) Host: Um.....Wow....Channel Chasers! (Everyone starts to clap) (SpongeBob and Sandy run up onto the stage) SpongeBob: I can´t tell you how happy I am! Me and my beautiful wife are so proud to get this award! Thanks everyone! (Sandy is about to kiss SpongeBob but then loads of vikings come in and start smashing the place) SpongeBob: WHAT THE?! (Patrick comes through the wall on a viking boat) Patrick: SpongeBob SquarePants! Come with us now! SpongeBob: Patrick? Sandy: That´s it! I´m leaving! (Scene goes to SpongeBob waking up in bed) (Patrick is running around a viking costume with a viking ship) SpongeBob: (Sigh) (Scene goes to SpongeBob in a small blue room) SpongeBob: I always wake up to him doing something silly. The other day I was getting married in my dream to Sandy and dinosaurs attacked. Wait! I´ve said too much! Don´t put that on TV! (Scene goes to The Channel Chasers Gang reading scripts) SpongeBob: Um, I was thinking we could change this part here.... Sandy: To what? SpongeBob: I suddenly go.....I did it all along! I sent that lightning to the Krusty Krab from a laser beam from space! Sandy: How does this fit in with the Teletubbies? SpongeBob: It´s just an idea.... (Sandy is now in the blue room) Sandy: SpongeBob is constantly changing different things in the script so he can get a award. Today it was the, Oh No You Didn´t Award. (Scene goes back to them reading the script) Patrick: I think we should make another Tearing The Fourth Wall. And this time, 10000000000000 Patricks come. (Squidward is in the blue room) Squidward: He´s not just stupid in the show I guess. (Sandy is in the blue room now) Sandy: Um....Patrick keeps trying to get the Patrick Approved Award. I don´t wanna win one. I just do this show because I like it. (SpongeBob is in the blue room) SpongeBob: We have been trying to get celebritys on. And we have done! And we didn´t get a reward! We got the terminator. We got the transporter. We even got Rocky! And the human guy in Ted! (Scene goes to SpongeBob and the gang on the set) SpongeBob: Guys! The monsters have turned into potatoes! Sandy: Wha? SpongeBob: Your supposed to say I eat them for breakfast. Sandy: When have I ever had potatoes? And how does it make sense!? (TAKE 2) SpongeBob: SANDY! I LOVE YOU! Sandy: WHAT THE HELL?! SpongeBob: Your supposed to kiss me.... Sandy: I see. (TAKE 3) SpongeBob: SANDY! I LOVE YOU! Sandy: Close your eyes and I´ll give you a kiss! (SpongeBob closes his eyes) (Sandy closes Patrick´s eyes and pushes Patrick into SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Oh wow. My first kiss. (SpongeBob opens his eyes and see´s that Patrick is kissing him) SpongeBob: .............AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Patrick: Eh, you said it was your first kiss. You could of done worse. You could of kissed Squidward. Squidward: What? (SpongeBob is in the blue room) SpongeBob: You better not publish thi... (FIN) Trivia *This is a behind the scenes episode. Hidden Scene (Scene shows Plankton with a pen) Plankton: Time to change the script a bit.....Hahahahahaha! (Coughs) I haven´t done a evil laugh in ages! Category:Channel Chasers Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Shorts Category:Channel Chasers Shorts